Twin Shadows
by JLamb
Summary: Xander and Buffy must stop an ancient evil before it destroys them both and existence itself. BX forever.
1. Default Chapter

1 Twin Shadows  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing although I wish I did.  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4 Summary: Can't tell…ssshhhh…it's a secret.  
  
5  
  
6  
  
7  
  
8 My first fanfiction…Please read and review.  
  
9  
  
10  
  
11 "These things we do, that others may live"  
  
"Oof."  
  
The man grunted when he landed after being thrown across the grass. He did not know the ground could hurt so hard when it comes flying into you. Slowly, the man in black raised to his feet. Looking back at the thing that threw him, his world stopped spinning. Suddenly a fist was flying toward his unprotected face; he ducked instinctively. With precision he threw out his left leg sweeping the legs out from under his adversary. Watching his opponent landed hard on the cemetery ground, the man quickly rolled out of its way.  
  
As his adversary rose, the man slowly looked him over. The brows were ridged and bulging, and its teeth were elongated with glowing yellow eyes. Vampires, the man thought, nothing more disgusting than vampires.  
  
With a guttural grow, the vampire spoke, "I'm going to bathe in you entrails, and mutilate your bloody carcass."  
  
A light smile danced across the man's face, "Well, I'll give you points for the imagery, but you seem to be forgetting one thing."  
  
"Oh, and what's that?"  
  
"My friends," the man said pointing behind the demon's shoulder.  
  
The vampire quickly spun around. THWAP! Staring in disbelief, the vampire grasped the crossbow bolt sticking out of his chest, and suddenly burst into dust. The young red head grasping the unloaded crossbow wore a wry smile, and said, "Do they ever come up with any original material these days?"  
  
"I guess they better fire their publicist. Uh…Will?"  
  
"Hey Xand," the young Wiccan replied.  
  
"You think maybe you couldn't wait so long next time. I think he might have cracked a couple ribs when he threw me across the cemetery," the Xander voiced as he walked over towards the group.  
  
"But it looked liked you had everything in hand," replied a petite blonde.  
  
Xander grunted and gazed at his friends very slowly, thinking of what to say next. His gaze swept over those faces he knew for so many years…Buffy, the slayer, heavenly beauty in the flesh; Willow, his life- long best friend, a full-fledged witch, Giles, Buffy's watcher, and Tara, the newest addition to the Scooby Gang.  
  
"Buffy, I know you've let me train with you and all, but you're still the slayer," Xander said wearing his best pouting face, "And I just wouldn't feel right about dusting all the vamps in Sunnydale. You'd be out of a job then."  
  
Giles sighed, taking his glasses from his face and wiping them off with his handkerchief, like he always does when he gets tired of this playful banter. "We really should be off. We have one more graveyard to patrol tonight." He placed his glasses back on his face, and turned towards the exit.  
  
The rest turned to follow Giles. Willow and Tara walking hand in hand. With Xander and Buffy hanging back to bring up the rear. In a hushed tone, Buffy said, "Not bad tonight Xand. Those training sessions starting to pay off."  
  
Xander threw Buffy his famous lop-sided grins, "Thanks Buff. Coming from you that means a lot."  
  
Her face grew serious for a moment. "Next time though, watch out for your ribs. You don't have the luxury of slayer healing." She elbowed him lightly in the side to make her point clear.  
  
Xander winced. As they passed through the gate of the cemetery, Xander's expression grew somber, "Buffy, it wasn't like I was trying to hit his hands with my body. But I promise I'll try and be more careful next time." Xander gave Buffy puppy dog eyes, hoping to gain sympathy.  
  
She blew a lock of blonde hair out of her face, and gave him a smile that brightened up his night more than the sun could, and without noticing it she fell into step next to him a little closer than normal. She's just being overprotective, Xander thought, keenly as Buffy's bare arm sometimes brushed his. Just overprotective…  
  
The ancient evil slowly moved from the shadows as if they were one. Its' eyes glowed blood red, and it's fanged mouth grew into a monstrous smile. If one could look into it's mind, all they would see is chaos and pain. That is all that it craved, and all it wanted. It watched the slayer and the dark-haired man walk out of the cemetery. As it watched them, it's smile grew wider and wider. For their happiness would make the coming darkness ever more sweet. It did not forget the reason it came to this place. It would destroy the world…but not before it had it's fun  
  
End Part 1  
  
NEXT DAY  
  
Magic Shop  
  
"Are you even trying to hit me?"  
  
"Why would I want to hit such a cute face…Ouch, alright can I have my arm back please?"  
  
Buffy released Xander from the arm bar. Xander turned to face her. "Are you trying to beat the crap out of me or are is it that time of the month?" Xander did not see the punch coming. The next thing he knew, he was staring at the ceiling and his jaw felt as if were about to explode.  
  
Without another word, Buffy stalked over to the punching bag that hung in her training room in the back of the Magic Shop. She started to wail on it, "You know Xander, you can be a real ass sometimes."  
  
Pulling himself together, Xander stood and walked over to hold the bag. Boy, these all day training sessions are getting more painful. He looked Buffy straight in the eye, trying to find the words.  
  
Finally, "What's wrong?" he asked hoping she would not hit him again.  
  
Buffy stopped and returned Xander's gaze. "I just…don't you think it's a bit soon for you starting to date again? I mean, it's only been a month since Anya left," she stated. Why is this bothering me so much. He has every right to go out and have a good time…with another woman. She started hitting the bag again even harder.  
  
"Anya had good reason for leaving, and as much as it hurt, I just hope she's happy. And I don't think this is about Anya. Buffy…" his words brought her eyes to his again. "What's really wrong? The truth."  
  
"Honestly…I don't know. I'm sorry. You should go, have a great time."  
  
Xander smiled which made Buffy smile. "Thanks. So, do you want to go over that kata one more time? I'm kinda having trouble with it."  
  
Buffy shook her head; "Willow, Tara, and I are going to the mall today. Have a girl's fun day."  
  
Xander's face brightened at the words girl, fun, in the same sentence, but before he could say anything Buffy gave him a light kiss on the lips and walked back towards the front of the shop leaving a stunned Xander in her wake.  
  
LATER THAT DAY  
  
I can't believe I kissed Xander. Buffy, Willow, and Tara were sitting in the coffee shop. Each with a cup of coffee in front of them although Willow and Tara seemed more interested in each other than the coffee. Buffy just sat there staring at the cup of coffee thinking. I can't believe I kissed Xander.  
  
"What's it like where you're at?" Willow asked.  
  
"Uh…sorry, Will, just got a lot on my mind."  
  
"It's a guy," Tara blurted out.  
  
Buffy blushed red, and coughed uncomfortably, "There doesn't have to be a guy. Besides there'd need to be a guy for there to be a guy. Did that make any sense because I'm drawing a blank."  
  
Willow and Tara looked at each and said, "It's a guy." Willow looked back to Buffy and leaned in closer to whisper, "Spill."  
  
"I…I…" Buffy slumped her shoulders in defeated, "I kissed Xander."  
  
Willow leaned back and took what she just heard in. Suddenly she burst out laughing, "Finally, it's about time."  
  
"What do you mean its about time? Did you hear what I said? I kissed Xander."  
  
"I heard you Buffy. I'm not surprised. You two have been making googely eyes at each other for the past couple of weeks. Ever since that long talk you two had in the training room."  
  
Buffy thought about the day when Xander broke down and told them the reason Anya left. He was so devastated. "Will, I don't know if it meant anything. And I admit that Xander and I have grown closer, but we're just good friends."  
  
"Are you trying to convince us Buffy, or yourself?"  
  
"I…"  
  
"What the problem Buffy? Xander is a great guy, and you two have already gotten past the awkward stage. Why don't you go for it?"  
  
"Willow do I have to mention my past history in relationships?"  
  
"That's just it, Buffy. It's in the past. Xander could be in your future."  
  
"He's going on a date tonight."  
  
"Well, that's a problem, but it's only one date. Talk to him, tell him how you feel?"  
  
"I'll think on it."  
  
THAT NIGHT  
  
"I'll get it," yelled Dawn.  
  
The slayer's little sister bounced down the stairs to the front door and looked to see who it was. Xander gave a little wave from the other side. "XANDER'S HERE!" she yelled as she opened the door.  
  
"Hey, Dawnie," Xander said walking over the threshold.  
  
"Hey Xander."  
  
"Big sis here?"  
  
"Yeah, she's in the kitchen."  
  
"Was in the kitchen," Buffy said walking up behind Dawn, "What's up Xand?" Buffy looked at the clock on the mantle and made a face. "Date over already? It's only nine."  
  
"Date was a bust. I'll tell you all about it but do you mind if I use your First Aid Kit. I ran into a big nasty with big claws on the way over her," he said indicating to the blood stained rips under his sports coat. "Damn, and this was a new suit."  
  
Buffy's protecting nature went into overdrive, "Dawn run and get the one from upstairs."  
  
"Right, be back in a flash."  
  
Buffy dragged Xander over to the couch and sat him down and started to undress him, being careful not to irritate the wound any further. Before he could protest, Xander was standing in the living room half-naked.  
  
"Wow, those training sessions have been paying off," Dawn said as she came running into the living room. She handed Buffy the First Aid Kit, all the while admiring Xander's chiseled torso.  
  
"Dawn go finish your homework," Buffy said as she started to bandage the small cut on Xander's side.  
  
"Kay."  
  
"It looks worse than it really is, Buff," Xander said trying not to bring down the wrath of Buffy Summers.  
  
"I know Xander. It's not that," she said finishing up.  
  
"What is it then?" Xander asked sitting on the sofa.  
  
"This isn't exactly how I imagined I'd be saying this Xander."  
  
Xander took Buffy's hand sat closer to her on couch. She was suddenly aware of how half-naked he was.  
  
"What's the what? You know you can tell me anything?"  
  
Buffy looked down at her hand in his trying not to look him in the eyes when she opened her heart to him, hoping it'll be easier. "It's about the kiss this morning."  
  
"You kissed Xander," Dawn exclaimed from the stairs.  
  
Buffy turned to say something but Xander quieted her with a finger to her lips. "Dawnie, could you please give us a minute."  
  
Dawn stomped upstairs mumbling to herself about not being around when the good stuff was happening.  
  
Xander turned back to Buffy, "What about it?"  
  
"Well, it just that I…I mean we…you and I are friends…but we been spending a lot of time together and all…you know this would go a lot better if you had a shirt on," Buffy rambled as she got up and went to look out the window.  
  
Xander slowly came up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist. She turned in his arms and felt her breasts press against his chest as he hugged her. Buffy may be the slayer, but to Xander at times like these she seemed so small and he felt very protective. Buffy pulled back slightly, but still in his arms and looked into Xander's dark brown eyes.  
  
Kiss was tentative at first. Each didn't know how they'd react to it at first. Then it became harder as if they were trying to become one. They could feel the passion and love flow from one another, sustaining each other. All thought was erased with that kiss. It was that moment, that kiss…it was as if the world had stopped just for the two of them.  
  
Outside the slayer's house crept the shadow. It's eyes flashed at the sight of the slayer and dark-haired one engaged in some form of love. This creature did not know love, could not know love. The creature smiled and watched knowing that soon he would watch these two bloodied and broken. Oh yes…soon.  
  
End Part 2  
  
  
  
TWO DAYS LATER  
  
BUFFY'S HOUSE  
  
"Where's Xander taking you on your date?" Willow asked  
  
She and Tara sat on Buffy's bed, helping her pick out something to wear for her first date with Xander.  
  
"Don't know, Wills. Xander said it was going to be a surprise."  
  
"Ooh…a surprise. I bet it's going to be so romantic. He's been waiting for this a while."  
  
"Great, Willow, put even more pressure on me. What if this date is terrible? What if everything goes wrong? It could ruin our friendship."  
  
"Buffy, you're rambling," Willow said. She rose and walked over to Buffy looking her straight in the eyes. "Listen, if I didn't think this was a good idea, I would've told you already. Things are going to be fine." Willow's words comforted Buffy slightly.  
  
Buffy took a deep breath and let it out. "So, what about this one?" she asked holding up a simple black dress, that was cut low in the back and came to her knees.  
  
Tara smiled from the bed, "Perfect…you're going to give him a heart attack."  
  
Ding-Dong  
  
"Oh god, he's here. Willow go stall him," Buffy half-shouted.  
  
"Gotcha," Willow burst out the room and ran downstairs, flinging open the door. "Hey, Xand."  
  
Xander came in and stood there in a simple black sports coat with a cream colored shirt and a gray undershirt and blue jeans. "Hi Wills. Let me guess; she's still picking out something to wear."  
  
"Actually, she's getting dressed right now she'll be down in a minute. You look great Xander."  
  
"Thanks Will."  
  
Movement at the top of the stairs drew his attention. When he saw the beautiful sight before him his jaw hit the floor. "Gaa yii aahh," Xander drawled out.  
  
Buffy blushed and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, "Thanks Xander." Buffy descended the stairs, as Willow closed Xander's mouth while he oogled Buffy.  
  
"You're drooling," Willow whispered.  
  
Xander snapped out of his daze and wiped away the drool from his chin. "Buff…my god, you look…wow!"  
  
Buffy just smiled and gave him a sweet smile. Taking Xander's offered arm, she turns to Willow saying, "Don't wait up Will."  
  
"Bye, have a good time." Willow closed the door smiling to herself.  
  
Xander escorted Buffy to his car and opened the door for her. When the both were buckled in and Xander started the car, Buffy asked, "So, where are we going?"  
  
"I told you it's a surprise," Xander said with a lop-sided grin  
  
It watched the slayer and the one known as "Xander" leave is some sort of metal beast. Its powers were growing and returning to full strength. Soon, it thought, soon I will have my revenge. It smiled and saw a animal run a few feet from it. It reached out with its massive arm and grabbed the animal while it thrashed about screaming. It drained the life from the creature, and after it was finished…devoured the lowly creature's soul…smiling to itself. Soon it would have the soul of the slayer and how would it savor its taste.  
  
  
  
SAME NIGHT  
  
SOMEWHERE IN EUROPE  
  
The room was dusty and filled with spider webs. It appeared to be an old church, pews were thrown about everywhere. The termite eaten door crumbled at the touch. At the farthest end of the door, what look like a metal chair sat rusting. Above the chair, hung a giant sword, about the pommel of the sword sat a small stone about the size of a small child's heart. If one was there, one could see a small flicker of blue light come from the stone…it pulsed as if the stone itself was alive.  
  
It could feel the ancient evil's return. Soon it will call to its keeper. Soon it will awaken, and make the universe tremble.  
  
End Part 3 


	2. It has begun

Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing…well, maybe a dog. But that's it I swear.  
  
  
  
:: indicates thoughts ::  
  
Tiger, Tiger burning bright,  
  
In the forests of the night  
  
What immortal hand or eye  
  
Dare frame thy fearful symmetry.  
  
--William Blake  
  
NEXT DAY  
  
SUNNYDALE'S ONLY STARBUCKS  
  
"So…how did your date go?" Willow asked.  
  
Buffy just stared ahead with a dreamy look on her face. Willow drummed her fingers on the table waiting for Buffy to answer… "Buffy!" Willow said startling Buffy out of her daze.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I asked how did your date go."  
  
Buffy placed her hands on the table gripping her vanilla latte with both hands, scooting closer to Willow. "It was amazing. We went to that new French restaurant, we danced…we kissed, again," Buffy sighed. "The best part was when he took me to the park."  
  
"The park?"  
  
"Yeah…" Buffy said, thinking back to last night. She could almost hear Xander's word like a whisper on the wind. :: Sometimes I come here and watch the sunrise…then I know that it's a new day. And just sometimes it's as if you're there beside me. And then for a moment, my life is perfect. ::  
  
Willow smiled and asked, "When are you two going out again?"  
  
"We're going to have dinner at my house tonight."  
  
"You're going to cook?" Willow asked with disbelief.  
  
Buff's eyes brightened up, "Well…attempt to at least."  
  
Both women fell into a fit of giggles.  
  
SAME TIME  
  
MAGIC BOX  
  
"Uh…Giles…a little help here," Xander's coming down the stairs, balancing a huge stack of books.  
  
Giles walked over, taking some books off to lighten the loaded, "Xander while I do appreciate the help. Shouldn't you be at work?"  
  
Xander shrugged as best he could and stated, "Nah…we finished the job over on Bemiss Road. We have about a week until the next job."  
  
"Right then." Giles leaded Xander over to the table. "Place them there please."  
  
"Okay, Giles." Xander brushed off his shirt, and looking rather shyly said, "Giles…you know we've never really talked. I don't mean demons or vampires, it seems we always talk about that. I mean…you know, guy stuff."  
  
Giles took off his glasses and polished them, "Guy stuff?" Giles sighed, replaced his glasses. "Anything particular, you wanted to talk about." Silently knowing he was going to regret this.  
  
"Well, I kinda…I mean, we…" Xander rambled  
  
"Spit it out."  
  
"Buffy!" Xander exclaimed.  
  
"Aah…this having to do with your current relations."  
  
"Current relations, you make it sound like we're signing a treaty or something"  
  
"Xander," Giles sighed, "if we must talk, try and be mature."  
  
Xander straighten up and looked Giles in the face and said, "Right, I just want to ask…well, I mean…your kinda like a father figure to her, and well…I kinda want to ask…your permission."  
  
That raised Giles' brow, "My permission?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Giles placed a hand on Xander's shoulder, "Xander, sometimes I may not say it, but I trust you. You've matured into a fine young man. I'm sure you would never intentionally hurt Buffy. You have my permission."  
  
This brought a smile to Xander's lips, "Thanks G-man."  
  
Giles smiled and turned back walking over to the counter. "Besides," Giles threw over his shoulder, "if you ever did you know I would have to hurt you, correct?"  
  
Xander's eyes went wild, as Giles chuckled under his breath.  
  
THAT NIGHT  
  
XANDER'S CAR ON THE WAY TO BUFFY'S HOUSE  
  
:: She's going to kill me, Xander thought, I can't believe I'm late. :: Xander The trees and house passed by at a blurring speed. After helping Giles, Xander was extremely tired, he went back to his apartment, planning on taking a quick nap before his date tonight. What he was planning on was over sleeping, on top of that he had nightmares.  
  
:: She's going to kill me… ::  
  
The ancient evil watched the metal beast roaring fast down the road. The time is now, the creature thought. As the metal beast neared its hiding place, it reached out feeling with its power…reached out with it's shadowy talons towards the tire.  
  
"What the…" Xander yelled as he lost control of his car. Grabbing the wheel so tight his knuckles turned white, he jerked the steering wheel trying to gain control. He barely had time to see the turn rushing towards him.  
  
The next thing he knew, he was head was laying on the steering wheel. He released his seatbelt, and reached for the door…::Wait, shouldn't there be a door there?:: Xander climbed out of his car, and stood on his legs. They felt like rubber, and his head was spinning. He looked around trying to clear his head, when he saw something. Standing under the streetlight was some sort of creature…a creature that cast no shadow, and he could almost see through it, as if it had no substance.  
  
It roared and charged him…Xander raised his right hand in a futile gesture. Then nothing, he looked around and the creature was gone. Looking around in disbelief, he brought his hand to his side.  
  
"Okay, now I'm confused."  
  
He shook his head and looked back down at his hand, noticing a birthmark that he never truly noticed before. Grabbing his coat out of the car, he started walking to Buffy's house. He needed to talk to Giles. Something wasn't right…something wasn't right at all.  
  
:: No, it roared, it can't be. I killed the last of that family long ago. HOW! :: The creature beat at his hollow prison. It would take time, but it would more strength…more life to walk the world. Its true form would awaken soon. Then not even the boy could stop it. Its true form smiled under the metal mask its hideous face wore.  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: We find out that Xander is part of a prophecy that was ordained before time itself, and where his family comes from. More Bxness. 


	3. The Prophecy

Disclaimer: I own nothing…Joss and UPN does…hmm, lucky aren't they  
  
:: indicates thoughts ::  
  
In what distant deeps or skies  
  
Burnt the fire of thine eyes  
  
On what wings dare he aspire  
  
What the hand dare seize the fire  
  
William Blake  
  
SAME NIGHT  
  
BUFFY'S HOUSE  
  
Buffy glanced at the clock again. :: Yep, I'm going to kill him. :: She had been waiting over an hour. Deep down she knew Xander must have a good reason for being late. The only problem was that that part of her wasn't putting up that good of an argument at the moment. She already called his house…oh, twenty or thirty times. Buffy sighed again resting her head on her hand. :: If he doesn't get here soon, I'll… ::  
  
Luckily, she never had to answer that question as Xander burst through the front door. He looked as if he had just seen a ghost.  
  
Thoughts of hurting him dissolved away when she saw the look in his eyes. "Oh my god, Xander. What happened?"  
  
"I was in an accident."  
  
"Are you okay? Was anybody hurt?" Buffy asked, walking over to Xander and taking him into an embrace.  
  
"No, it was just my car. Look I need you to call Giles and meet us at the Magic Box as soon as he can."  
  
"Why? Xander what's going on?"  
  
"Perhaps I can explain."  
  
Buffy and Xander spun around, and standing in the middle of the doorway was an old man in a suit. His face looked ragged with worries beyond his years. His silver beard and hair was short and neatly groomed. He wore a simple light brown double-breasted trench coat, and a light brown suit with a black shirt. His eyes were blue as a clear lake and piercing.  
  
Buffy pushed Xander behind her and asked, "Who are you?"  
  
The old man smiled a comforting smile, "My name isn't important at the moment, Buffy Summers. However, young Alexander is right. You must call your Watcher and have him meet us. There isn't much time and many things to discuss."  
  
Buffy looked at Xander, whose eyes had not moved from the old man's gaze. "Xander, you okay? You know who this joker is?"  
  
Xander shook his head trying to clear the fog covering his memory. "I don't know. You look familiar…somehow."  
  
"Try not to dwell on it too much, Alexander. All will be made clear with time. Though, I doubt you will like it."  
  
Xander looked to Buffy, "I think we should listen to him for now. Call Giles, I'll watch our guest."  
  
"Look Xander, I don't know what's going on but I don't think it's a good idea to leave you alone with this guy."  
  
Xander stroked Buffy's cheek with his hand, "Trust me."  
  
Buffy looked from the old man back to Xander, and smiled, "Always." Buffy went to go call Giles.  
  
When the slayer was out of earshot, the old man whispered to Xander, "She'll understand, you know."  
  
Xander looked at the old man, and it was as if the fog had been lifted from his eyes. He recognized the man standing before him. "I know grandfather, but it doesn't make it any easier."  
  
COUPLE HOURS LATER  
  
MAGIC BOX  
  
The Scooby Gang gathered around the table in the Magic Box. They had sat at this table during the most troubling times of their lives. Again tonight there was an uneasy feeling in the air tonight, as the Xander's grandfather sat before them telling an amazing if slightly unbelievable story.  
  
Xander, sitting next to Buffy with an arm draped around her, stared at the man before him. A man who he hadn't seen since he was three. Strange as it seemed, that memory was now crystal clear in his mind. He never really paid it much attention before now. A dry voice in his head told him to pay attention.  
  
The old man sighed, "I know what you maybe thinking, and believe me you won't even begin to scratch the surface. I am Garath, Xander's grandfather…with a dozen or so greats in front of it. You see I'm over eight thousand years old…"  
  
"Doesn't look a day over 2000," Xander scoffed.  
  
::QUIET!:: the dry voice resounded in his head  
  
Garath smiled, and shook his head, "You always had a strange since of humor."  
  
"What do you mean? I met you when I was three."  
  
"Let's just say I been keeping an eye on you for sometime. You know you could be a bit more careful sometimes, I can't always be there to take care of you."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I've kept you safe for a while now…"  
  
Xander stared incredulously.  
  
"You thought it was all you? Being through everything that you have, you believe that you only have a couple scratches to show for it. Listen here young man, I didn't keep our lineage safe just for you to end up a vampire or some she-mantis' dinner."  
  
"But…how?" Giles spoke up.  
  
Garath pulled a silver medallion out from under his shirt. When the light hit at the right angle a wolf was engraved in the metal disc. "I'm a sorcerer."  
  
At this Willow and Tara perked up. "Really?" Willow asked.  
  
"It's not what you think Willow. We don't use spells and charms to do what you believe magic. We will things to happen."  
  
"Will?" Giles said.  
  
"Yes, we use our will to do some extraordinary things, but that isn't why I've come looking for Xander and all of you."  
  
Buffy finally spoke up, "Why have you come here? And what does this have to do with Xander?"  
  
"First off," Garath said turning to Giles, "Rupert, do you have a copy of the Mrin Codex?"  
  
"Yes, I do. I'll be right back." Giles rose from the table.  
  
After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Giles returned with a huge book. When he placed it on the table, he spoke to Garath, "From what I understand no one has been able to make sense of this codex, just some ravings of a madman."  
  
Garath smiled. "You just have to know where to look." Garath reached over to the book and started to flip to the pages. He scanned to the pages till he found want he wanted and turned the book back over to Giles to read. "Please translate this passage for us."  
  
Giles cleared his throat and started to read, "So, it shall come to pass, the Child of Dark shall awaken, and under the waning moon, in the city of eternal night, the Child of Light and the Child of Dark shall meet. That which was one, that is now two, shall be one again…gibberish."  
  
"Most of it is gibberish…but if you read between the lines it is one of the most complete prophecies there is. Basically, it says the Child of Light must face the Child of Dark for the fate of existence."  
  
Tara asked, "Who is the Child of Dark?"  
  
Garath sighed, "Before the age of man, when demons ruled in this dimension, gods walked freely about the world. Then they decided to drive the demons out, and let the race of man flourish. Each of the six gods took to the world watching over certain areas and its people. One however didn't, Alon travel to the most remote place on the planet and sat there till one day a stone fell from the sky. When Alon, my master, took up the stone it became alive. He sat over the next few years contemplating that stone and it became known as the Orb of Alon. Taerak, one of his brothers, came one day to Alon's refuge. Taerak, both beautiful and vain, persuaded my brother to put down the orb and join his brothers. Taerak struck his brother and stole the orb. When Alon pursued him, Taerak raised up the orb to stop his brother. It turned on him, engulfing him in living flame, a pure white fire that still burns today. The orb did not kill him however, he merely lays sleeping till the day when he will awaken and face the Child of Light."  
  
"So…let me get this straight. Taerak, a full-fledged GOD, is the Child of Dark," Buffy stated.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"What is it with us and gods? Do they have nothing better to do than try and kill us?" Buffy asked sarcastically. Xander held her comfortingly.  
  
Tara shyly asked, "Then who is the Child of Light?"  
  
Garath's expression turned serious when he looked over to Xander. "You are."  
  
Xander looked at his grandfather for a moment before he burst out laughing. 


End file.
